1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receipt handling systems, print drivers and methods thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional case of purchasing at a store location, when a customer makes a purchase, a receipt is printed and handed to the customer after the purchasing transaction is complete. Often, customers may quickly throw away the receipts, creating unnecessary waste. Or, customers may misplace their receipts. Later, when the receipt is required, such as for a return, the customer can't find the receipt when it is needed.
In the conventional case of purchasing online, when a customer makes a purchase, a receipt may be e-mailed to the customer and/or the customer may print a receipt on the printer associated with the customer's computer.
In the related art, when a customer makes a purchase at a store location, a receipt is e-mailed to an e-mail address of the customer.
There is a need for improved systems that avoids the waste associated with unwanted receipts, that e-mails a receipt to a customer, that allows a customer to obtain a printed receipt at the store location and that enables marketing capabilities associated with e-mailed receipts and any associated analytics.